UNTITLED AS OF NOW
by MsManda-D
Summary: A Ga girl in a Texas world. Born to drug addicts Morgan seeks to make more of herself than the world thinks she can be and so far she has done just fine. She moves to Texas to try new things and to do something different and finds herself in a world she never thought she'd be in. NFL, JJ Watt, Houston Texans, football
1. Chapter 1

I'd just moved to Texas a month ago and already I felt more at home here than I had in other place that I had laid my head. I felt as if I finally had found a place that I belonged, and I was even making friends already. Of course that was only because I had been lucky enough to find a job at this cute little bookstore on the corner about a mile from my apartment the week I moved here. I was beyond grateful for the job for so many reasons. Mainly because it meant that I wouldn't have to live on my savings for long and I could get back to actually saving my money. I knew what it was to have nothing and I refused to go back to living that life. Aside from the financial benefits to finding this job, it had allowed me to meet people, and I loved that too.

I had moved to Texas to start over, to try new things, and to do things that I normally would not do. Moving across the country was a great start on that goal. The move had been easier to do with no one to leave behind or say goodbye to. My parents had both been drug addicts my whole life and by the time that I was sixteen I was an orphan, but in reality I had been raising myself since I'd been much younger. I had no other family that I knew of and all of my friends from high school, well, who was I kidding. I'd been an outcast. I'd had no friends throughout school because of who I was. I was that girl who had dirty clothes and secondhand everything in a label conscious world. That had suited me just fine though and allowed me to focus on my job and my studies without the usual distractions of boys and parties and the like. I had graduated with a 4.0 GPA and been accepted into three different colleges. By the time I started freshman year I had bought my own car, had my own apartment, and while I might not have had the newest name brand labels, I had nice clothes finally. And pride. I had pride in who I was and who I had become all on my own. I never made my life an excuse, but I made it a reason, and a motivation to be more than my parents had been. Looking back on the last seven years I was proud to say that I had done that.

I had graduated college with a 4.0 GPA and a bachelor's degree in business administration by the time I was twenty three years old and I had taken on a job at the corporate headquarters of a popular warehouse style store in the southeast. It was there I had my first boyfriend, and my first heartbreak. We had dated for two years and I thought it was real love, but he obviously had other thoughts about us. On our two year anniversary he had taken me out to dinner and I truly had thought it was going to be the night he proposed, but no, there was no proposal at all. That was the night he had ended us and told me that he had fallen in love with someone else. The next day at work I put in my resignation and began to look for a change in my world. Within two weeks I was moving into an apartment in Houston and in less than a week I had been hired on at Once Upon a Time as front end office manager. And I was happy.

Today I was filling in at the front desk of the store when a young brunette came bouncing in, overly peppy and happy for it to be nine in the morning. I'd seen her in the shop before, she was one of the girls who would grab a stack of magazines and sip on a Frappuccino from the small café in the back corner of the store. For the life of me, her name wouldn't come into my mind so I just smiled politely as she approached the desk.

"Hi Morgan! I don't know that we have officially met, I'm Alexa, and I'm an intern with the football team here in Houston. I was wondering if I could pin up some flyers in the window and leave a few at the checkouts to promote tryouts for the cheerleading team. They said that they usually do it here so I thought I'd check and be sure it was okay."

"Of course! That's just fine Alexa, and if there's any other way that we can assist you let me know, alright?" I had always been a huge football fan so it was not a big deal really to help promote something for the local team. I watched as Alexa sat a small stack by the register and bounced her way to the café to leave another stack before heading to the window to tape up a few of the flyers before she went on her way. I picked up the flyer and studied it a minute. The Houston Texans was having auditions for the cheerleading team for the upcoming season. I sighed as I sat the flyer back down. I used to long to be one of those girls, back in middle school and high school I would have loved to have been on the team. Of course I never did that, so of course I gave up that dream when I went to college.

"I see you studying that flyer hard Morgan," Brittany, the shift lead salesperson, said coming up next to me. "Do it, go to the try outs and see what happens."

I laughed out loud and tried to get it together when I saw the serious look on her face. "Britt, I couldn't do that. One, I have no experience at all, and two, I'd never make it."

"You do not know that. You're in great shape, you have the looks." She held up her hand to stop my protest. "Yes, you do, even if you don't see it, everyone else does. You're beautiful and you have an amazing smile. It's warm and infectious. Try out. What's it going to hurt?"

I sighed and lifted the flyer again. "It would hurt my pride when I failed."

Brittany took the flyer out of my hand and sat it down on the counter. "Look, didn't you say that you came here to break out of your molded world? To try new things and branch out? This is something new! Try it! You might just surprise yourself. Look, it even says right here, no experience needed, just a desire and a passion to bring spirit and smiles. You can do it. Hell, you do it and I'll try out with you, if the manager will let me off for it," she said with a wink.

Auditions were two weeks away. I sighed. She was right. This was the kind of experience that I had wanted. It was out of my comfort zone and would be something new. "Okay, fine. But you better do it with me."

Brittany nodded with a broad smile. "Definitely!"

I smiled after her as she got back to straightening the books on the shelf where she had been working before she had talked me into this crazy idea. I was from Georgia, I knew nothing about the Texans, I was a Falcon's kinda girl and always would be. Oh well, here was to new things, I thought as I took a long drink from my coffee and turned to help a customer.

Three days had past and talk of auditioning to be a Texan's cheerleader had been all but forgotten. The flyers had all been taken and I was starting to think I was off the hook. Then Brittany came bouncing in, all smiles and bubbly and stuff, like a cheerleader should be, two large yellow envelopes in her hand. I felt more than heard myself groan at the sight.

"Hey Morgan! Have you gone online and registered yet?" When I shook my head no she smiled. "I didn't think you would have, figured you'd chicken out on it, so I went ahead and registered for you. Here is your packet, you just have to fill those papers out and then we need to go shopping for some crazy cute outfits for this try out!" Without breaking her smile she bounded into the back to set her things down and clock in.

I shook my head and laughed to myself. Walking over to a corner seat, I sat and took the papers out of the envelope to glance them over. Brittany was right as bad as I hated to admit it all. I had come here looking for a change and a challenge and this was just that. It would require me to get out of my comfort zone, to put myself on display and open to judgment. Was I ready for that? I didn't know honestly, the thought did kind of scare me, but come what may, I was going to give this my best shot. I took a pen from my hair, they always seemed to get stuck there during a long day, and started to fill in the blank spots on the forms as an odd excitement took hold of me.

Thursday of that week Brittany and I were both off of work so we met up to go and look for something to wear for our auditions. According to our packet we had to wear something that would show off our figures and flatters us while being classy. There were photos to give samples of outfits that would be appropriate so we set out to find the required things. I felt insecure just looking through the racks of boy shorts and stylish sport bras. Who knew that sport bras came in all these designs? I mean they went under clothes so who cared if there was a cut out just above your breasts or if the straps were one shouldered or all lacy crisscrossed in the back?

"Ugh, these are all going to show so much skin," I complained.

"As if you don't have the perfect body to show it? Girl, you're gonna look great, I promise."  
Brittany had already chosen three pairs of shorts and twice as many tops to try on and here I was, one pair of shorts in my hands.

As I watched her head to a dressing room I grabbed three tops off the rack and another pair of the short, near cheek showing shorts and followed. Closing and locking my door, I began to undress and my nerves began sizzling. I was beyond nervous. Slipping the navy boy shorts on, I cringed. I felt near naked. I pulled a red, one shouldered top over my head and noticed that it had cuts just above my breasts and a small amount of cleavage was visible. The one single strap was solid until it reached my collar bone, then it split into three smaller straps to cross my back. It was cute, but I was so exposed. I wasn't used to dressing this way and people seeing me. I felt insanely self-conscious.

"Come on out already, I wanna see how you look!"

I eased open the dressing room door and allowed Brittany to see the barely there outfit. Her eyes got wide and her smile wider and I felt like crawling into a cave. Then she squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"That's it. You have to get that one. It looks amazing on you! We can get it home and add some sparkle and shine to the top, through here and here," she said, motioning to the one shoulder and around the cut out areas. "It is perfect. Please tell me you know how great you look Morgan."

I wrinkled up my nose and shook my head. "I feel half naked, far too exposed. I mean I guess for the purpose it's okay though. You however look wonderful. I could never wear the all red." We slipped back into the dressing rooms and I tried on the two other tops, one navy that had a lacy, racer style back to it, and one white that was a simple and plain halter style that even tied behind the neck so you had that cute bow look. I didn't really want to try on more so I bought the three tops and the navy shorts along with a red pair. I tried to hide my shock at paying near one hundred and fifty dollars for the five small pieces of fabric. How on earth could they really be worth that much!

We walked out on the sidewalk and Brittany looked at me with a smile. "Come to my place, we can bedazzle and junk, sparkle up these plain old things."

I nodded and followed her as we walked the two blocks to her apartment. It was cute and quirky, loft style, and very Brittany. She had it decorated with bright pillows on the plain sofas and chairs, bright bunches of flowers, and black and white pictures on the exposed brick walls. It was a nice combination.

"Want some tea or water or anything?"

"Tea sounds great thanks," I said. "This place is totally adorable. I love it, the black and white with the pops of the bright teals and reds and yellows. It's beautiful together."

"Well thank you," Brittany said. "Here's your tea. Make yourself at home while I go grab some craft supplies real fast."

I took a seat at the table and pulled my tops from the bag, laying them all out on the table. Brittany was back within five minutes with fabric glue, glue guns, and a huge array of all kinds of sparkly gems. "The goal," she said to me, "is to sparkle enough to catch their eyes but not so much that you look like a drag queen."

I laughed and she started in on her tops and after a minute so did I. This was something else that was all new to me, crafting things into something more than they were before. Thirty minutes into it and one top done, I was having fun and was really enjoying myself. Maybe this was a hobby that I'd have to look into more.

"So, have you seen the guys on the team? I mean, if we make it, at least we have some crazy hot eye candy to cheer on." Brittany smiled brightly.

I laughed. She would be thinking of that. "If I do this it isn't for the eye candy."

She shook her head at me and it only made me laugh harder. "Come on Morgan, just wait til you see all those tight asses in those tight pants. Even you won't be able to not look and appreciate the hotness therein."

She was serious. And it was hilarious to me. I laughed as we finished up our tops and talked about crafting. I learned where to shop for things and even to take classes on different style crafts. I decided that on Monday, which was my next off day, I'd be heading to the local craft shop and taking a scrapbooking class and picking up some easy beginner style craft things. It gave me something to look forward to, and something to take my mind off of this insane idea of trying to be a cheerleader.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All week I had indulged myself in a solid mix of work and classes. I'd taken on a scrapbooking class and I was pretty good at making a page catch your eye. I'd already gotten a book done documenting my travels across the country. I'd also taken on a photography class, and a nice new camera. I was two classes into it and I loved it. I really felt like I had found a passion that I wanted to truly invest myself into. Between those classes and my job at the bookstore I had successfully managed to divert my brain from thinking about the cheerleading auditions that were looming. That was until now.

It was nine o'clock on Friday night, and my call time was in less than twelve hours. Thankfully, Brittany and I had the same call time so I wouldn't be going in alone. The training facility where auditions were being held was only about fifteen minutes from where my apartment was located, so at least I could sleep a bit later. I figured that if I woke up at seven and left by twenty minutes after seven I would be just fine so I had showered and packed up my bag tonight. Anything for a few extra minutes of blissful sleep. At this point I think the only thing that was working against me was my nerves. I felt like someone had snipped every last nerve in my system and set the frayed and exposed ends on fire. I prayed for sleep to come fast tonight. Turning the lights off I slipped into the bed, under my covers, and let my eyes drift shut and sleep take me into its grasp.

I woke up to my alarm blaring at me and for a minute I wanted to just shut it off, roll over, and keep on sleeping. If only I could. I gave myself a quick pep talk, mostly about how it was a one day thing and if I just got up and went it would all be over with soon enough and I could return to my normal, whatever normal was, life. I got up and shuffled to the bathroom to wash my face and do some make-up. It was awkward putting on more than I usually wore, but it was what the information packet had said, so I did it. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and pinned it with a navy ribbon with red glittered polka dots. Well damn, I thought staring in the mirror, I almost looked like a real deal cheerleader.

I thought about how I had always struggled with my image and appearance, feeling less than pretty and good enough for the world. Of course, all of those in my life had profusely told me that I was beautiful and honestly, the number of times I was asked out on dates had to say something. I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts pushing their way in and turned to grab my bag and head out of the apartment.

I arrived at the training facility and met up with Brittany before walking in. "Are you as nervous about this as I am," I asked her as we approached the sign in desk.

She nodded and bit her lip. "I am actually. Why did I suggest this?"

I laughed as I took a pen to fill out the sign in paper work. "Well no backing out now hot shot. We're here and doing this." I passed the papers back to the young girl manning the desk. She was probably sixteen at the most and had a cute little turned up nose. Local high school cheerleaders helping out I would wager.

"I know, I know," Brittany sighed heavily as she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as we began to walk into the audition room. "Doesn't mean I've not looked for ways out of this."

I couldn't help but laugh again. "I'm supposed to be the one looking for ways out, not you."

We talked some more as we did a few stretches before a taller, thin, brunette took a microphone and tapped it for our attention. "Hello ladies, and welcome to day one of the Houston Texans 2016 cheerleader auditions!" She paused to allow a smattering of nervous applause and continued. "My name is Cheyanne and I am the assistant head coach for the Lady Texans and I am thrilled to welcome you all out today. Let me tell you a bit about how the day is going to play out. We will start with some warm ups and then break off into groups of twenty to learn some choreography. From there, we will take a small lunch break and then get back together with about fifteen minutes to run through the routine in your groups again before we gather back here to begin the auditions. Auditions will be done by groups, the groups will be broken in half to perform for the judges. When everyone has performed there will be an hour break for dinner and to allow us to deliberate and make cuts. We will announce those who make call backs for tomorrow at that point. Any questions?" There were none so she smiled broadly and said, "Then let's get to work!"

We all sat patiently as we were broken off into our groups of twenty and I was pleased that Brittany and I were together. It would make things easier on me, I thought. I squeezed her hand and smiled, feeling my stomach come to life with excitement and nerves alike. We walked together over to our small area where a current cheerleader took over and began to lead us through warm ups before starting to teach us the choreography.

I was surprised to find that I caught onto it pretty quickly. I was even able to help some of the others in our group who were struggling with a few of the moves. Before I knew it we were breaking for lunch. Brittany smiled at me and sighed. "You are doing fabulous. Are you sure you've never had any formal training?"

I nodded but smiled. "No, never had any formal training at all. I just always loved dancing and would do it in my room all the time," I laughed. Brittany didn't know about my childhood or my past, and I really wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want anyone here in Texas to know about it. I didn't want the sad faces and pity. I just wanted to be me.

Lunch was over and we headed back into the audition area and ran through the routine a few more times before taking seats around the space to watch as the groups auditioned. It was a good hour before our group was called up, then split into two smaller groups, separating Brittany and I. Her group went first and I watched as the nerves grew in my gut. Then it was my turn. It was a three minute routine that felt like ten. When it was over we moved back to the edge of the floor and waited for the rest of the groups to finish.

By the time we were all done it was five o'clock and we were all somehow hungry again. We hurried into the catering hall and fixed our plates and sat to eat. It was a much quieter meal than lunch had been. I don't know if it was because we were all tired or just so nervous that we didn't talk. It was an hour and a half later when the loud speaker crackled to life.

"Ladies, if you would please head on back into the audition space."

We all stood and dumped our trays and headed back. We all took seats on the ground and waited as Cheyanne took the microphone in her hand. "You all gave us a lot to talk over, and a very difficult decision to make. That being said we have narrowed down this group to one hundred and fifty who will join us again tomorrow for call backs. Now, when I call your number please stand for me." She began to read off numbers and when there were about a hundred girls standing she said, "Ladies, I'm sorry but this is the end of your journey." She waited while those standing gathered their bags and left before beginning to call even more numbers. Once more this group was told that they were going home. Finally when the room had significantly been emptied Cheyanne smiled. "If you're still sitting here then please be back at ten o'clock tomorrow morning for your call back. Congratulations ladies, you are one step closer to becoming a Texans cheerleader!"

I don't really know what I expected call backs to be like. Maybe a replay of the previous day, just a later start time and fewer girls. Really that was about how it was. One hundred and fifty girls were starting this day but it was crazy to think when the day was done there would only be forty. Briefly I let myself wonder if I would be among the forty or if I'd be in that larger number of people and I was shocked to realize that I was really hoping that I would be one of the lucky forty.

That day, the first routine that we learned was a more difficult three minutes than the one from the day before. I was confident still that I would be able to nail it, especially with the newfound knowledge that I actually did want this. I had obviously performed well enough when, after the first group of girls were sent home, I was still there. I was happy to see that Brittany was still there as well. We had a quick lunch before heading back out to the rehearsal area to start learning our third and final routine for these auditions. I found that it was even more difficult than the two before, but I was determined that I would perfect it.

Five o'clock came and I was surprised how fast the time had gone. We were all sitting in the catering hall while Cheyanne and the other judges deliberated over who would make the cut and who would not. An hour passed before we were called back in. This was it, seventy-five was about to become forty and those forty would become the 2016 Houston Texans cheerleaders. My stomach was in knots and I reached for Brittany's hand, squeezing it. Numbers started being called and you could see the disappointment on those faces as girls were sent home. I didn't want that to be me. I wondered when this audition had become so important to me, and why. There were tears and nervous faces all around the room. Some girls were called to perform the routine again, then more were sent home.

"Morgan, look," Brittany said nudging my leg and pointing to the wall to our left. "Those guys are from the team. I know two of their faces, the other two I'm blank on. The dark haired guy, there, that's Brian Cushing. And the tall one beside him in the ball cap is JJ Watt."

I glanced to where she pointed and was taken aback at just how big these guys really were. I mean I knew that football players were big, but dear Lord these guys were HUGE. I pulled my eyes from them and shifted my focus back to Cheyanne. She was calling out the last numbers and my heart sank when I heard Brittany's number. That was when I started to wait and listen for mine as well, my confidence down.

Brittany must have seen my face fall because she squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "Girl, I only did this so that you would. If I'd of made it, well okay then, but really not making it I am just fine. Promise."

I smiled at her as Cheyanne said, "Alright ladies, if you didn't hear your number called, congratulations! Y'all have made it and are officially Lady Texans. Please be sure to stop by our table up here to grab your team member package that will give you all of the information that you'll need for practice dates and times and anything else that you should know about this new venture."

I sat a minute processing things. I hadn't heard my number. Maybe I missed it. I asked Brittany and she shook her head, she hadn't heard it. I asked another girl who said that no, she too had not heard it. There were happy tears and excited chatter all around me as I realized that I had done it. I made the team. I was a cheerleader!

JJ WATT

"Looks like there's gonna be a good group of girls this year huh?"

I looked over at Brian and nodded in agreement. "Yes sir. Is Megan gonna be involved this year?"

He shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair. "Honestly I don't know. We've actually been talking about adding one more to the family."

"That's awesome man," I said scanning the room. My eyes caught her smile before they saw the rest of her. Then I saw her completely. She had thick, naturally wavy, dark as night hair. She wore it half up and half down and a sparkly red bow was perched at the top of her head. She was athletic, short, easily a foot shorter than I was. Her lips were full, pouty almost and held that beautiful smile. Then she looked up and I saw her eyes. The floor fell from beneath me. Set in her tan skin and framed by her midnight hair were the most stunning, soft and warm honey colored eyes in the palest shade of that honey. I knew that she was talking to her friend but I couldn't hear the words. I found myself wondering if her voice was as beautiful as the rest of her and I knew instinctively it was. She had that simple, innocent beauty, I thought. The kind that turned heads daily. I had a feeling that she was completely oblivious to that fact.

A big meaty hand was obstructing my view, waving in front of my face. "JJ, bro you with me still," Brian asked, crashing my thoughts.

I pulled my eyes from her and turned to look at him. I guess maybe he'd been talking and I hadn't been hearing him. "I'm with you."

"Go talk to her."

I shook my head. "Why? I'm not looking for anything at all, and I don't date cheerleaders. She just caught me off guard since she isn't the typical cheerleader prototype that we usually have." From the corner of my eye I saw that she had slipped on jean shorts and was now sliding into a tank top. I caught myself wishing she wouldn't and shook my head.

Brian rolled his eyes. "That's right, I forgot. You're JJ Watt, football superman and eternal bachelor because you can't focus on a woman and give her what she needs."

"That's all true, I won't even begin to deny it."

"What you don't realize is, when the woman's right, you find that time and focus for her without neglecting your career." He patted my shoulders then started out. "Come on man, I'm fucking starved."

Brittany

"Um, Morgan, you do realize that JJ Watt is over there watching you, right?"

Morgan looked up and glanced his way before she cut her eyes to me. "Is it so bad that I don't have a single clue as to who he is?"

My eyes went wide and my jaw went slack. "You don't know who… oh my dear sweet friend. He is only the hottest defensive end in the NFL, and the most wanted and eligible bachelor in all of America."

I watched as she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her t-shirt and slipped it on. "He's not my type for one but I can see how many would find him attractive. I'm not looking for anything remotely close to a relationship so his bachelorhood is irrelevant," she laughed. "Besides, no big time hotshot football player would want a simple girl like me." She grabbed her new member packet as we headed out the door.

I was amazed at how oblivious she was to her own beauty. I was in fact convinced that she was the only one who didn't see it at all. I shook my head and smiled. "He'd be a fool dear friend," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3

MORGAN

I showed up to work at the bookstore an hour and a half early as I always did on inventory days. It was easier to get it all done before the people started to flow through the space. After we opened up and the crowd came in I'd escape to the office to work on the data entry end of it all and get orders placed. I slipped my key into the lock and eased the door open, slipping in, locking the door back behind me. As I reached out to flip the light I thought that I heard a shuffling and hoped that there were no mice or other small creatures setting up shop. There was construction a block or two over and being from the south I knew when that happened animals needed new homes. As the fluorescent lights flickered on, I discovered that I was wrong, thankfully, as I heard them before I saw them.

"Congratulations Morgan!" my entire staff sang out, followed by a full, hearty "Go Texans!"

My hand flew to my mouth and tears pricked the backs of my eyelids. I gasped in surprise, smiling. "You guys! Oh, thank you so much!" So this was how it felt to belong to a group of people that really cared about you. Looking beyond the bodies I saw balloons and food and felt those prickling tears again. I started to speak but Brittany stepped forward and cut me off.

"Before you say one word, inventory has all been done and the paperwork is on your desk. Now, you're going to relax and enjoy this time with us and this food." She smiled.

I smiled back at her, hugging her tight. "How did I know you had to be behind this? Thank you Brittany, thank you,"

"No need for that," she said. "You deserve this."

I mingled among the small staff, laughing and talking, before I made my way to the back table to fix a plate of food. The others followed suit and we all took seats at the café tables to eat and talk more. While we ate questions would be asked and I would answer as truthfully as I could. Then came one that I really didn't have an answer too, and one that I honestly had not even thought about.

"So, Morgan," one of the younger girls who worked the café said, "with you making the team, how does this affect all of us here?"

I shook my head, a bit confused. "I'm sorry, how do you mean?"

"Well, I mean it is a time commitment and all that, with the practices, home games, and the charity work and appearances. Will you be leaving us? Will we be getting a new manager?"

I took a deep breath, realizing that this was one thing I had not gotten around to considering before auditioning, and I should have. In fact, I hadn't even gotten through all of the time commitments in my orientation packet to know what that schedule would look like. "I won't lie to you, I can honestly say that I don't know right now. I have gone over most of the orientation packet but many dates aren't set in stone, or even set at all right now. The only dates that I do know for certain are practice days which is going to run Wednesday to Saturday. Even then its only dates that I have, no times. Game days will not have an effect on this place since we're closed on Sundays anyway. Ideally I would love to be able to arrange the schedule so that I am still here with you guys, even if it's limited to fewer days and hours."

I heard a collective sigh go around the room. A voice to my right spoke up. "Thank God! We really like you, we don't want a new manager."

Once again this afternoon I felt the tears prickling my eyes and I blinked them away. "I like you guys too, a lot. Thank you all for this support." I glanced at the clock and wondered silently where an hour and a half had gone too. "Alright y'all, clean up time. We have a shop to open. Cassidy, Shea, and Tommy, if you three can grab up this food and move it to the staff breakroom that would be awesome. Luke, go on and open up the doors. Brittany, you are in charge of the front of house today since I have to get all the inventory and orders done. The rest of you head home since you're off today anyway. Thank you all again!" I grabbed my bag and headed to my office with a smile.

Closing my office door behind me, I saw the inventory paperwork on my desk all neatly filled in with Brittany's neat handwriting. I smiled to myself. How had I been so insanely lucky to be so blessed with these people in my world? Maybe Texas really was home after all. Booting up my computer I realized that I had another achievement to add on to my list of I did it on my own. After years of dreaming of being a cheerleader here I was, a cheerleader. Brittany had been such a huge support, I thought. Then it hit me. I couldn't add becoming a cheerleader to the "I did it on my own" list at all. I'd only done it with Brittany, her support and encouragement. It was a good feeling to realize that now I had a new list to start. One that was full of me having people in this world.

Three hours later I was lost in all of the paperwork in my orientation packet, filling out all of the forms to make it official, me being a Lady Texan. I only looked up when I heard Brittany clear her throat. I found her head poking in my door.

"So, remember those players who were at call backs? Well, Cushing is out there with his wife and their two boys."

"That's something new?"

"Well, his being here is. His wife comes in regularly twice a week with the kids. I never knew she was his wife though"

I smiled at Brittany's excitement. I knew what it was to be a fan, not a Texans fan yet, but a fan none the less. "Get back out there and remember, they are just regular customers, so no special treatment."

"Of course boss," Brittany laughed, sticking out her tongue as she spun on her heels and walked away.

I turned my attention back to the paperwork in front of me. Ten minutes later I dropped my pen on my desk and watched it roll around. Cracking my knuckles I pushed back from the desk and stood, stretching. I needed a break. My eyes were starting to cross looking at the computer screen and all the black and white of the papers. I walked out of my office and headed to the café. I ordered me a coffee and stood chatting with Shea who was our barista today. I hadn't even paid attention to the customers filling the tables, but then I heard the sweet squeal of a kid and turned to look.

Sure enough, there sat the heavily muscled, dark haired man who she had seen at call backs. He was at the middle table with a pretty and familiar looking woman and had just reached out to scoop up the smaller of the two laughing boys. I smiled at the sweet sound of little people laughter and turned back to the counter to finish my conversation with Shea.

BRIAN

"Brian, hello… see something you like honey," Megan laughed. I brought my eyes back to her and smiled.

"Only you baby. But, for real, see that girl? The dark haired one by the counter?" My wife nodded and I pointed again. "That is the girl I was telling you about. The one that caught JJ's attention so hard."

"Her? Brian are you sure?" I nodded and pulled out my cell phone as she said, "She's the new manager here. She just started not too long ago I think."

"You're sure," I questioned. My wife nodded. "Well I am telling you that is her." I looked down at my cell phone and text JJ.

**Dude, the chick from the cheerleading auditions is the manager at that bookstore café thing Megan brings the boys too. Once Upon A Time I think it's called.**

I hit send and waited.

"Brian Cushing, what are you up to?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just letting him know I had seen her and where."

Megan laughed and it was still the most beautiful sound in the world to me, even after all of these years. I'd gotten lucky with her. She was gorgeous and smart, and she could give as good as she could take it when it came to me being a colossal smartass. We'd been together since our college days and I swear the only thing that I would change would be meeting her sooner. The greatest thing was that she got my job and all that came with it. She understood the time it took and the travel and risks, all of it, and she still stood by me, supporting me no matter what.

My phone vibrated and broke me out of my thoughts.

**That's nice Cush, really. I mean I wasn't looking for her, but thanks.**

**Alright, I get it, fine. But, just so ya know, the coffee is actually really good here.**

I sat my phone down and turned when I heard Cayden running up, calling out to me. "Daddy, look at this book! Dinos! Can I have it please?"

I smiled down at him. "Of course you can."

"You spoil them, ya know," Megan said with a smile.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can, so why not. If I recall, I spoil you too."

I loved seeing that blush fill her cheeks. "Yes you do," she said through her smile.


End file.
